


Failed Plans Produce Surprising Rewards

by Crossovers_R_Us



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bots turned sparkling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ended war, Found Family, M/M, fathering, project regen inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossovers_R_Us/pseuds/Crossovers_R_Us
Summary: Breakdown is finally ready to adopt a sparkling with his Condunx Endura, Knock Out. Knock Out was also planning on surprising his bonded with the perfect sparkling after he found them. Youngling Prowl just wanted to go outside.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Failed Plans Produce Surprising Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Woes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658684) by [MissSparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles), [MrsBumbleB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBumbleB/pseuds/MrsBumbleB). 



> Written because I was inspired by the Baby Woes series by the authors: MissSparkles, MrsBu,bleB and Quiet_Shadow. I miss their AUs.

Stillness and strike. Patiently waiting for an opening. Find your opponent’s weakness and make them suffer for it. That wasn’t really an option for him now. Every dark cycle Prowl felt his memories melt away like ice in the sun. When he realized he couldn’t remember his master’s face he cried so hard his caretakers thought he’d short out his vocalizer. 

Some time has gone on and not much had changed for him since he awoke. Morning Energon, doors open for potential new creators, bath time, and tuck in. Throughout the day cycle, there were scheduled activities such as painting and story time. Prowl had a corner of the youngling area he liked to sit and mech watch. More often than potential creators would give a passing glance at the younglings as they made their way towards the sparkling area. 

Even at such a young age, the older younglings knew they weren’t as prized as the newer sparks. Many would try and show off as much as possible when someone did linger longer than normal at their enclosure’s edge. One time someone asked about Prowl. 

Their caretaker eagerly regaled his former ninja status but that caused the vehicon to frown. 

‘I was hoping for someone a little more artistic.’ He muttered yet Prowl heard every word. The seeker then adopted the fussy mech who refused to paint for fear of getting it on him. So Prowl stayed in his little corner next to the stuffed animal pile. No one else asked about him after that. 

Soon he was barely refueling, he refused to play with the others, or participate in any activity. No point in making friends if they were all going to just leave. This was his life now. No amount of cuddles from his caretakers could soothe his spark.

During one of his listless times his primary caretaker, Fast Track, removed him from the main areas. He held onto youngling Prowl as close as he could to his spark as they walked towards an area Prowl hadn’t been before. It was a much smaller area with several berths like ones in the recharging area. Several berths had other sparkling/younglings lying on them with wires and tubes attached. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you Post-op but I wanted to know if you had time to look at this youngling for us.” Fast Track said to the medic that was tending to a small light blue Mechling. 

“What’s the problem?” Asked the doctor scanning Prowl for possible injuries.

“Failure to thrive.” Said Fast Track. Post-op motioned for Fast Track to seat Prowl on a chair near the entranceway. Both adults launched into a deep discussion about Prowl’s mannerisms. 

While they talked a blinding light further down the corridor caught Prowl’s optic. Leaning back he realized the light from outside. In the back of his processor, he remembered outside. Or at least he remembered he was happy outside. Looking back towards the two adults he knew Fast Track was still watching him out of the corner of his optic. The mech was a seeker down to his very frame. 

Prowl’s fortune paid off when one of the other Mechling shifted so much it caused several monitors to go off. His caretakers properly distracted Prowl slipped off the chair straight towards where he saw the light. 

His little youngling mind could only focus on finding his happiness. A warm smile from his creator. Praises from a warm voice straight from his warm spark. In his mind, if he made it through the light his sire would be there waiting. 

Bursting into the light his visor adjusted to reveal-

\---  
Breakdown was too far in sorting through his thoughts to notice Knock Out was speaking. Today was the last sol cycle they would be working together. Most of the Autobot population had been reformatted so Breakdown’s help was no longer needed anymore. Seeing the last batch of sparklings this morning cycle almost broke his spark. Ever since the reformation project started he wanted to adopt every single sparkling/youngling that came across Knock Out’s table. 

This night refueling he was going to bring up the subject of adoption. How he was going to do it was the issue. Tone. Word choice. Timing. All of it had to be just right. 

“Maybe it would be best if you stayed out here. Clear your processor a little.” Knock Out said carting his sharp talons lightly down Breakdown’s faceplate. Concern drifted through their bond as the bigger mech covered the servo on his face with his own. They were in the back entranceway to the creche Knock Out worked part-time at to help with the workload. So many small fragile bodies in one space needed an extra servo some sol cycles. 

Agreeing with a small nodded the bigger mech as his partner disappeared through the door. Left alone Breakdown went back to planning his proposal. Pacing around his thoughts were stopped short by a keening wail from behind him. Whirling around he saw something that made his spark miss a pulse.

Standing in the middle of the empty lot was a Praxian youngling. He was that stage where he could walk but he looked young enough to still be classified as a sparkling. One keening for their creator. The already tenuous control over his creator protocols shattered like a crystal flower under a shuttle’s ped. The little one was in his arms pressed firmly against his spark before either one knew what was going on. Carrier protocols uploading so fast his helm felt dizzy. 

“You’re safe now. I’m here.”

“Prowl!” “Breakdown!” Called two voices at the same time. Onlining his optics Breakdown saw his conjunx and one of the caretaker seekers standing in the back door staring at them.  
\---  
“Do hurry Breakdown, I want to finish our rounds before the rush,” said Knock Out to his slower Conjunx. There was a lot of truth to his statement. The red racecar did want to beat rush hour traffic. However, Knock Out wanted to get to the center to get a good look at the sparklings. He knew about Breakdown’s yearning for a sparkling. Every time an Autobot was reformatted he would linger while holding them as they were checked over. Stroking their helm fins or chevrons as they recovered. The tactile touch helped with the recovery but it was Pit on Breakdown. 

Now that work had slowed back down to a more normal pace Knock Out decided it was time to start the family they both wanted. Mental checklist ready the walked into every creche looking for the perfect addition to their family. 

Entering Sector Theta’s creche Knock Out noticed the door was jammed in the open position. Since it was one of those that slide into the wall there was nothing he could do about it. Without giving it a second thought he made his way inside towards the check-in area. Halfway down the hall, he heard a screech of panic. Running back towards the source of the sound he found the docbot Post-op with one of the tending seekers. Upon seeing the red racecar they asked if he’d seen a gold and black youngling. A keening noise from outside answered their question.

The second they were outside both the seeker and Knock Out called out together. Sure enough, it was the missing youngling pressed snuggled up against his conjunx. Looking at him Knock Out felt Breakdown’s blooming affection for the little one already starting to grow. The larger mech gave a dopey smile that reminded Knock Out of the cycle they agreed to be together forever. There was no way that Praxian was not coming home with them. 

“How did you get outside?” Fussed the seeker reaching out to take the little one from Breakdown. In response, the vehicon moved the youngling out of reach with a warning growl for good measure. The seeker was more confused than frightened by this. 

“I believe what my bonded is saying is: we would like to adopt this one please.”

And just like that Knock Out and Breakdown were now the adopted creators of one Prowl. As the three mechs became better acquainted with each other Knock Out stayed quiet for the most part. Looking at his mate and their new son bond his mental checklist faded into nothing. Age, coloration, and frame type all of that meant nothing when he remembered how on the surface Breakdown didn’t fit his idea of a mate. Suppressing a chuckle Knock Out reached out to stroke his new youngling’s helm. Skipping going to a restaurant they had decided to refuel in for the dark cycle. Thankfully they had straws or else the much smaller mech would have a hard time. 

There was some lingering awkwardness as the couple made up a temporary bed for their new creation. Breakdown was reassuring Prowl that they’d be down the hall when Knock Out walked out of the room. When he returned he pulled out the surprise he was going to present to Breakdown. 

It was a set of custom made plush dolls. Modeled after Breakdown and Knock Out respectively. The original plan was Knock Out was going to present the dolls as a way to show his beloved he was ready for a sparkling. Specifically, the one he had carefully chosen after a rigorous search. But like with everything else in their life, nothing really went as planned. With a confused look Prowl took both dolls in each servo. 

Overwhelmed the youngling sobbed as he hugged both plushes to his chassis. It took a few kliks to calm him down but soon Prowl was properly recharging both dolls still in his arms. 

“He’s perfect isn’t he?” Breakdown whispered hugging his smaller conjunx tenderly.

“Yes. Yes, he is.”


End file.
